thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dirtiest Business
"The Dirtiest Business" is the first episode of Season 5 of The Tomorrow People Original Series. A KGB telepath's escape attempt leads into her contact with the Tomorrow People. Plot Summary Part One: A Spy Is Born (28 February 1977) In central london, a young KGB telepath named Pavla Vlasova escapes from her minders. Soon after, the Lab is invaded by an SIS Assault Squad. John, Elizabeth and Mike are knocked out with Synaptril. Elizabeth is revived by Major Ann Turner, who is looking for Pavla and believes she has come to the Tomorrow People for help. When Elizabeth denies any knowledge, Major Turner uses her mind-reading powers and sees she is telling the truth. After reviving John and Mike, Major Turner says that Pavla has the ability to automatically read people's minds without their knowledge, and may have obtained secrets from a NATO military conference. Later, the Tomorrow People decide to search for Pavla themselves. Mike discovers Pavla at a disco, but she hides when the KGB men show up. Mike tries to cover for her; the KGB men threaten his life, causing Pavla to show herself. Mike escapes by jaunting, and Pavla runs off. Pavla then goes to a radio station and asks a producer to help her broadcast a message to Russia, in order to let her parents know that she is actually alive (her death had been faked when she was younger, in order for the KGB to train her as a telepathic agent). The producer turns out to be a KGB spy, and alerts her comrades. The KGB man Sergei arrives at the station and traps Pavla in the recording studio. She mentally calls Mike for help; he jaunts in, but is immediately knocked out by Sergei. Part Two: A Spy Dies... (7 March 1977) The KGB agents take Pavla and Mike away. TIM tells John and Elizabeth where Mike went; they jaunt to the studio, and find Major Turner already there. She tells them that an undercover agent alerted the SIS, but they arrived too late. In an office in the Russian Embassy, General Stavloski tells Pavla to enter her id number into a computer hidden in a roll-top desk. Her information is shown on a screen; the general says it can find her anywhere in the world. Mike starts to regain consciousness. To prevent him from escaping, he is injected with a sedative, but he manages to jaunt anyway. He awakens in the Lab, where John has revived him. Mike tells John and Elizabeth where Pavla is being held; they telepathically contact the girl, but she breaks off communication. John and Mike jaunt to the embassy with stun guns and try to rescue Pavla, but she refuses to go with them. Later, she and Sergei leave the embassy in a car. Major Turner and her team give chase, and run the KGB car off the road. The police arrive at the scene; Pavla, having been slightly injured, is taken away in an ambulance. Major Turner, in the guise of a nurse, orders the ambulance to drop them off at a private residence. The Tomorrow People discover where Pavla has been taken. They jaunt into a room where Major Turner has hooked the girl up to a machine that is extracting information from her brain. When Major Turner refuses to take Pavla off the machine, John and Elizabeth go off to meet with "friends in high places". Mike goes to the Russian Embassy and asks General Stavloski for help in saving her. He promises to do what he can. Mike returns to the room, where he finds out that John and Elizabeth have already succeeded in getting Pavla removed from the machine. Pavla awakens. Mike tells her that he has spoken to the general about her. She panics and orders everyone to clear the room. Out in the hall, Major Turner tells them that some KGB agents have explosives implanted in their bodies, which can be remotely detonated if it is feared they will give up secrets. Mike runs back in the room, hoping to save Pavla. She throws him against a wall and jumps out a window, just as Stavloski detonates her explosive. She bursts into flames and dies. Guest Cast * Anulka Dubinska as Pavla * Jan Murzynowski as KGB Man * Gabor Vernon as Senior KGB Man * Vivien Heilbron as Major Ann Turner * Beth Ellis as Radio Producer * Gaynor Ward as Hippie Girl * Ian Barritt as Policeman * Freddie Clemson as KGB Driver * Steve Ismay as SIS Sergeant * Royce Mills as Dr. Taylor Notes Stephen and Tyso do not appear in this episode, nor in the rest of the series. No on-screen explanation is given for their absence. Category:Original Series Category:Series 5